The Death of the Liberators
The Death of the Liberators is a short single chapter written by Donald Newton. It is a response to Noah's Pretty Little Screamers Season 2 ending. Chapter 1 Liberators A (Jenna Marshall) and C (Darren Wilden) are hanging at their new headquarters, WOODSIDE ELEMENTARY (They felt they needed to change their location) when they get a phone call. A answers. A familiar voice is heard. It’s Jyle Venedict aka Chromeface. Jyle tells A that he wants to meet with him and C because he has some information on Spencer and Emily that may help them. A rejects the help. Jyle tells A that he knows who she is posing as (As in her new identity, which Noah has yet to reveal). A chuckles with denial. But Jyle says a name, which we don’t hear. A is startled over this. A asks how Jyle knows this. Jyle says that he knows that Woodside is their new hideout. He knows everything about them. If they don’t come meet him at Thornhill Lodge, he will kill them both as he knows what they’re doing now. They agree to meet him. At THORNHILL LODGE, The two Liberators arrive. They let their presence be known. But it appears that nobody is here. They believe that they’ve been fooled by a prankster who just got lucky. That decide they’re gonna leave when -- JYLE VENEDICT/CHROMEFACE appears. A says that they came and asks what the information he has for them is. And with that, Jyle impales A with his red bladed sword (much like Bloodsaber). C attempts to fight Jyle. But even with one hand impaling the sword into A, Jyle grabs C’s throat and stop him on his tracks. Jyle pulls the Bloodsaber out of A. Jenna Marshall, Liberator A and the mastermind of Noah’s Pretty Little Screamers, is dead. Jyle forces C’s mask off, exposing Darren Wilden’s face. He’s wearing his eye patch, which Jyle removes. Darren is pissed off but scared at the same time. Jyle removes his mask and reveals himself -- DONALD NEWTON (late 20s). Before Wilden, much older and bigger than Donald, can react, Donald impales him with the bloodsaber but not fatally yet. Donald releases Darren, who drops to the floor. Darren looks up at the younger killer. He asks him why. Donald pulls out a picture and throws it at Darren. Wilden looks at the picture. It’s a picture of NANCY HASTINGS (8), who Darren had killed in Season 2 of Pretty Little Screamers. Donald reveals that Darren wasn’t the only lover that Veronica Hastings had an affair with. Donald tells him that nine years ago, he was lonely and drinking at a bar when a visibly upset Veronica entered. Apparently, she and Peter had a fight the evening. Peter ran off to be his buddies for the night and Veronica was looking for some attention. Despite their age difference, Veronica took a liking to the younger Donald. They slept together that night. Nine months later, Nancy Hastings was born. This means that Donald Newton is Nancy Hasting’s real father. Darren chuckles, realizing what is happening. A pissed off Donald kicks Darren in the head. He proceeds to kick and stomp Darren in the head, chest, stomach, and back. Darren begs for him to stop. And with that, Donald slashes and stabs Darren multiple times in various parts of his body. Darren cries out as he’s enduring so much pain. Donald is taking his time to make Darren feel so much pain. Eventually, Darren is nearly unconscious, having just enduring so much pain and suffering. A pool of his own blood surrounds him. He’s dying. Donald raises the bloodsaber in the air. Before making his move, Donald says “For my Nancy!” Then Donald slams the bloodsaber into Darren’s already injured eye -- killing him. Darren Wilden, father of Spencer Hastings and Liberator C, is dead. Donald drags both bodies together and douses them with gasoline. He doesn’t even removes A’s mask. He doesn’t care about A to even look at Jenna’s face. She means nothing to him. She was only there with C and was a bonus kill. Darren Wilden was all that mattered to Donald Newton. Donald lights a match and throws it at the dead LIberators. As the flames consumes their bodies, Donald looks at the picture of Nancy. He cries and mourns his little girl. He says “I love you, Nancy. Daddy took care of the scary man for you, Goodbye, my baby girl.” Donald throws Nancy’s picture into the flames. He’s finally letting her go in peace. NANCY HASTINGS HAS BEEN AVENGED! Fun Stuff Confirmed Facts *This is a response to the ending of Noah's Pretty Little Screamers Season 2. *This is NOT canon to Noah's PLS stories as this is unofficial. *Jyle Venedict of Tarevender appears as the killer. *It is revealed that Donald Newton is Nancy's biological father. Body Count Killer